


The Closure Alternative S6 E21

by eccentricities_of_kitties



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Sheldon, F/M, One Shot, Top!Amy, hopefully in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricities_of_kitties/pseuds/eccentricities_of_kitties
Summary: In the canon episode, Amy attempted to get Sheldon to stop obsessing over closure.Here she tries a new, more intimate tactic.





	The Closure Alternative S6 E21

“As I previously stated, your hypothesis regarding my “compulsion” for closure is completely off base. I mock it, with a standard nose-in-the-air ‘ha ha’. Ha ha!”

“I can see the board behind you with the completed tic-tac-toe, Sheldon. You’re not fooling anybody,” Amy added, with a wag of her finger.

Sheldon glanced behind him and adjusted his laptop. “Drat.”

“This is an issue I believe further treatment could fix.”

“Really? You’re going to waste my valuable time with your neurobiologist dog training?”  
“Unless you want me to treat you like the caffeine-addicted beagles in our lab, I suggest you open up to this,” Amy snapped, putting a couple of textbooks in her handbag and grabbing a coat.

“Yes Ma’am.”

\---

“Leonard’s out shopping. He should be a while; he’s getting me swiss cheese from a market three hours away.”

“Good ruse,” Amy smiled.

Sheldon frowned. “It wasn’t a ruse. I love Mr Pachowli’s cheese.”

“Anyway. For this experiment you need to be sitting.” Sheldon sat. “You also need to consent to physical touch.”

Sheldon folded his arms. “Where?”

Amy smiled smugly and pulled white surgical gloves out of her bag.

\---

“I - I had no idea it would be...like this,” Sheldon gasped, fists clenching and unclenching.

Amy allowed herself another satisfied smirk. “You could add it to the relationship agreement and also reciprocate if you like it that much.”

Sheldon moaned into the pillow. “I think I’d rather just receive, this is excellent.”

“Right,” Amy rolled her eyes. “The prostate gland is the miracle worker of the male body. It produces 30% of the fluids ejaculated upon climax.”

“Oh, dirty talk, good,” Sheldon groaned, shaking. “I think - I think it’s happening. A - ah!”

Amy backed off suddenly. “Nope. Good evening, Sheldon.”

“Don’t you dare leave - don’t - please? Amy? Are you still there? Amy? My legs aren’t working, Amy, come back.” No answer. “Darn. I don’t know how to do this alone. If only Leonard would hurry back with my cheese.”


End file.
